Flash: The Rogues
Director Characters/ Casts Reason For Casting Plot Movie open with young Leonard Snart protecting his baby sister Lisa Snart from their abusive, hard-drinking father. title card Flash: The Rogues PRESENT TIME, CENTRAL CITY OPERA GALA Pied Piper aka Hartley Rathaway play his flute and hypnotize the people to rob them when flash aka Barry Allan come and sent him to CCPD CENTRAL CITY BANK Trickster Aka Axel Walker safe cracking the bank vault when Barry stop him and sent to CCPD too. S.T.A.R. Labs Mirror Master aka Samuel Scudder sneak in to S.T.A.R. labs and stole Mirror Gun when barry try to stop him; he escape using Mirror Gun in mirror world. meanwhile, Leonard Snart aka captain cold visit weather wizard aka Mark Mardon at CCPD and learn that the flash is responsible for his brother and he vow to get revenge. Barry propose to iris for marry and get engage while kid-flash partner up with the flash to stop criminal in central city. Leonard Snart realize he can't defeat the flash by himself so he plan to recruit some of flash foe who he put in prison so his first stop was Mirror Master aka Samuel Scudder who help him find Captain Boomerang aka Owen Mercer to hire him so they can break out Pied Piper aka Hartley Rathaway and Trickster Aka Axel Walker from CCPD while transfer them to Iron Heights. after the rogues get together Leonard Snart explain to his partner that he have big score which will make them rich. Over at Corto Maltese there's statue made of golds and jewels and the rogues are here to steal it and when they was to steal the the statue suddenly the flash arrive on scene to stop them. He look at the rogues and tell them that he have stop them before and he can now so he suggest they stop all this and surrender.. but before he could finish his sentence Leonard Snart aka captan cold tell the flash before they was alone that's why he could stop them but now they are together so he can't stop them. flash ask him who are you ? but before Leonard Snart answer he use his Cold Gun and freeze flash's both legs. barry realize he can't get out and the rogues about to attack him but luckily kid flash aka wally west came in and attack the rogues. flash thanks kid flash and told the rouges again that they should surrender and tell Leonard that he's not alone like him he have partner too so give up but leonard get mad and start to attack the flash while rest of the rogues deal with kid flash. while the battle lost for the rogues as kid flash and flash stop most of the rogues when leonard hold kid flash as hostage and freeze his whole body and told Mirror Master aka Samuel Scudder to open a portal to Mirror World and push kid flash into it and break the glass then warn flash to surrender or he will never get his sidekick back. Barry had no choice to surrender. while flash been capture by the rogues, they steal the statue of golds and jewels. Leonard not interest of those thing. he just want revenge for his sister. he goes to flash and told him that he thought superheros don't kill, they save people even the misguided one too so did he kill his sister ? he could just sent him to prison just like other. but barry had no idea what this talking about. he keeps telling him that he never kill anyone or know who is his sister is but leonard don't believe him. he tell him that he is Golden Gilder aka Lisa Snart brother and he promise her that he will protect her no matter what but the couldn't and you flash so call superhero kill my sister. why ? and now he will take revenge for his sister by killing you . Barry realize what's going on ? he try to explain to him it wasn't him who kill his sister it was evil speedster from the future call himself Reverse-Flash who kill his sister but leonard don't believe him. while all this happen they didn't realize that Captain Boomerang aka Owen Mercer was listening everything. when leonard was about to kill barry owen throw a boomerang at leonard hand and his gun fall on the ground. leonard and flash look at he owen surprisingly. owen explain to Leonard that flash was telling the truth. but Leonard deny; saying that he met with Weather Wizard aka Mark Mardon on prison and he told me. own explain that mark don't know the whole truth. he tell him that he recruit lisa and his boyfriend Roscoe to do a job by this speedster who can run fast as flash but he wear yellow suit, he told me he's not from around here, he's from future, he knows everything about past but owen didn't believe him and took the job for money but at the end he betray us. he's goal to kill the flash but while this he try kill us and he did but killing lisa and her boyfriend. when flash try to him from that mark got arrest it and i escape. you say for flash we are still alive. he also told Leonard that if he knew that this was all about killing the flash from the revenge his sister then he would never join him. Leonard realize what he have done and he feel mores and surrender to flash with rest of the rouges. Mirror Master aka Samuel Scudder open portal to bring kid flash back. later, the rouges were arrest and put in Iron Heights Mid Credits Scene Flash aka Barry is getting married to iris. Post Credits Scene Scenes That Need To Be In Movies Trivia